


Ocean's Deep, Will You Always Follow Me?

by crimsonfantasy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crying, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub Undertones, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, References to Depression, Someone Help Will Graham, Sub Will Graham, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfantasy/pseuds/crimsonfantasy
Summary: Will Graham is falling behind himself, lacking a piece of who he once was.The neglect Will has experienced throughout his life is coming to a boiling point, and the strength he once held onto is beginning to slip from his grasp. Sensitivity had always been apart of him, but it has grown so much so that he finds himself needing to escape it at least once, within the arms of someone he can depend on. The more he meets with Hannibal Lecter, the stronger Will feels he needs him and that control Lecter could possibly provide him with. However, his own insecurity interferes with his desires. Who will pull back the curtain first?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Flightless Dove

**Author's Note:**

> Super short chapter, just testing the waters with this one, haha. Let me know if you want more of this story. This is my first time writing fanfiction, so please let me know if I should continue. Thank you! :)

He entered Lecter's office knowing the pit within his stomach would only grow further. And yet, Will's feet would never stop moving him through that door, because at the center of his being he knew that Hannibal was his only shield; protecting Will from the world outside trying to get inside him, to consume him until there was nothing left.  
"Hello, Will." The brief greeting echoed its way through the extravagant room.  
"Hello, Dr. Lecter." Will's voice shook slightly and he felt his face flush. He knew how weak he appeared, how helpless. But, hey, this was therapy, after all.  
There was a glint in Hannibal's eyes as studied Will's expression, suddenly curious about Will's immediate portrayal of meekness.  
"Tell me Will, what's been on your mind? And please, do take a seat."  
Will took his place across from Hannibal, making sure to study his shoes rather than the eyes watching him ahead. His hands shook, the veins inside looked bluer than usual.  
"A piece of red ribbon, cut away from it's spool, now lying on a dust-ridden floor." His voice was quiet, but he knew Hannibal heard; he always did.  
"Another vivid dream of yours?" Hannibal inquired.  
"N-No.. It's a.. a feeling, I suppose." Will responded, struggling to get the words to pass between his lips. There was a brief silence that mounted the air around them. Finally, Hannibal spoke.  
"You're lacking connection, Will, and the ability to relate with others. You crave to have balance within your life again, if I were to take a guess."  
Will dared to meet Hannibal's gaze, his eyes were dark. Will looked back to the floor.  
"I-I always feel... cold, now. Murder after murderer.. T-there is no warmth in my world anymore, except for the blood I imagine running down my own hands every night." He forced the words out as though they tasted bitter.  
Hannibal's lips pierced as he watched Will's eyelids flutter and his arms envelop his shaking form. It reminded him of a baby bird kicked from its nest, left to flail and stutter in the dirt beneath its tree.  
"You have a peculiar strength, Will. It does not mean it's not there, though. I think, it would do you good to try and find it once in awhile." Hannibal stood, walking across to meet Will. He rested his hand beneath his chin, tilting it slightly upwards so that he could see Will's face more clearly. Streaks of tears were making their way down Will's face, a slight tremor in his lips. This was the first time he'd seen Will so frail, seen him cry. The fragility shown made Hannibal want to keep him in a box, hidden away from all the possible threats that dared to impose on his Will's beautiful mind.  
Will quickly pulled away from Hannibal's grasp once he realized his tears had been seen, his face hot with embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry, I-I didn't intend to slip up like that." A humiliated laugh fell from his mouth, but the tears wouldn't stop.  
"Oh, Will.." Hannibal sighed, resting his hand on Will's shoulder now. "Do not ever feel the need to apologize to me for that. I am here to help you, to be a guiding hand. This world is critical and you are doing your best to push your way through it all. Let me be here for you, Will."  
Will remained silent, his neck bent towards the floor, trying to wipe the tears away.  
"Will?"  
Will turned his head, eyes still fixated on the floor, in Hannibal's direction.  
"I really ought to go, I think." He whispered, getting up to grab his coat.  
And just like that, he was out the door, Hannibal left to watch the chair he had been sitting in not a minute ago.


	2. And Time Stood Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's dreams are becoming more controlling, and his thoughts of Hannibal Lecter more enveloping.

A crimson viper coiled its way around his neck, steadily closing Will’s airway. He gasped and quivered, the burning within his throat making his sensations run dry. He swore he could taste copper on his tongue.  
Hannibal’s voice echoed through the shadows, making Will’s pulse quicken.  
 _I will always be here, Will, whether you feel you have control over the circumstance or otherwise._  
A long, cold hand pressed itself against his cheek. Will felt his last shallow breath escape his lips.  
 _Stay with me, now._  
He wanted to scream at Hannibal, to grab and claw at him for this. For whatever this was, whatever he was feeling. But alas, the sky around Will was darkening, and consciousness was slipping from his grasp.

He awoke on his living room floor with a shudder, the cold handprint still pressed into his memory, making his skin prickle. He felt claimed. A part of him wanted it back, to have the hand holding him down forever; keeping him steady and in place. The sudden thoughts took him aback, and Will struggled to get back on his feet as quickly as possible. He checked the digital clock on the nightstand.

_7:00PM_

30 minutes until his appointment with Hannibal Lecter. Will would surely be late, once again. He felt his breath hitch, but still went to get dressed.

He watched his curls straighten and fall back with each stroke of the comb in the bathroom mirror, his reflection unfamiliar. He tried to ignore the droplets falling from the sink’s faucet, the sound irritating and becoming more erratic the closer he listened. Instead he thought of the cold hand pressing itself into his skin.

-

“Good evening, Will.”

A shiver went down Will’s spine, he had been lost in thought before Hannibal opened his office door to meet him in the waiting room. He looked up at Lecter, attempting a friendly smile.  
Hannibal watched Will’s expression carefully; he was scared, so close to becoming unhinged. Part of Hannibal wanted to push and see where he would fall, another wanted to help his dear Will, and another wanted to keep him all to himself. He stared at the set of sensitive blue eyes seeking his approval not a second more before making his decision.

“Late again?” Hannibal beckoned Will into his office, taking his coat as he stepped through the door.

“Fell asleep. Sorry.” Will cleared his throat.

“Hm.” Hannibal settled into his seat. Will followed.  
‘Would you like to discuss our last session?” Hannibal asked, there was a glint in his eye. Will’s pulse quickened.

Will choked out a laugh. “What about it?”

He could feel Hannibal’s stare, his eyes fixated on his face. Will kept his eyes to the floor.

“You cried, Will. I have never seen you so distraught. So… expressive with your own emotions.”  
Will remained silent, chewing at his bottom lip.

“It’s not a bad thing at all, Will. I can only assume your portrayal of emotion last session means you are becoming more comfortable with me as your psychiatrist. Would you agree?”

“Yes, but-” Will started.

“I am here to help you, Will. You do not have to hide as you so oft-”

“I’m scared, Dr. Lecter.” Will’s voice echoed and descended to a whisper; “So scared.”

Hannibal tilted his head, the side of his lip curving slightly upwards. Will dared to look up at the black eyes reading his every move. He thought of the red viper, twisting around his neck, deadly and slow. He looked back down to trembling arms.

“Of what, Will?” Hannibal asked, voice low and smooth.

“Of y-you..” Will whispered, heartbeat loud in his ears.

Everything went silent. The air around them thickened and every second turned to an hour. Will imagined ice-ridden hands wrapped around his neck. Hannibal thought of Will’s tears.

“What is it about me that frightens you, Will?” Hannibal’s curiosity broke the quiet.

“I fear you know me better than you should. Your familiarity feels… threatening.” Will squeezed his eyes shut as he spoke, overwhelmed.

“Do you plan on leaving my care, Will?” There was something sour in his voice, hard to catch, but there.

Will’s eyes shot up, wide with panic. Before he could consider his response he spoke an erratic “No!”

“No?” Hannibal’s brows pinched together slightly.  
Will felt small again, like a moth in a jar.

“You’re all I have.” A single tear escaped the corner of Will’s eye. He wiped it away with a shaky hand.  
Time continued like that for a while; Will trying to hide his face all the while Hannibal tried to study more of it from across the room.

“Come here, Will.”  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support on this work so far, it means so much to me. I've never really shared any of my writing before, so its comforting to see that I can bring joy to some with it. Let me know how you feel about this chapter, I always love to get feedback! <3


End file.
